


【Overwatch/守望先锋】【R76】Rumble Strip 防护减速带 By flashrevolver 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss, its gross, omo, pre-fall r76
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：就小加让杰克尿裤子咯，点开啊。我好几个月前写的了，但之前一直没发。





	【Overwatch/守望先锋】【R76】Rumble Strip 防护减速带 By flashrevolver 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumble Strip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682028) by [flashrevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/pseuds/flashrevolver). 



> 译者警告：  
> 1、 全文宗旨只有一个，就是内容简介  
> 2、 原文857字，译文约1600字  
> 3、 啊，个人加个Ds警告好了 ❤

**正文：**

 

      路似乎没有尽头。

 

      每当他们停车或者遇到颠簸的时候，杰克都抓紧了自己的大腿。他知道他们离目的地还有很远，而且他开始觉得小加是故意如此。他特地碾过了可以避开的坑，故意急刹车，突然急转弯。

 

      他用鼻子深吸了一口气，然后看向了小加。

 

      虽然车内光线昏暗，他还是看到了加布里尔脸上狡黠的微笑。杰克抱臂而坐。他已经努力在车里坐好了，但加布里尔似乎是要故意为难他。就在他要开口的时候，车子突然就跨过白线爬上了路边减速带(*)。整辆车剧烈摇晃了起来。一开始，那只是吵得天怒人怨，但加布里尔并没有打算开回去，所以那些震动开始直击杰克的膀胱。

 

_（译者注：rumble strip 国外在道路两旁设置的类似于减速带的东西，可以提醒司机不要偏离道路）_

 

      “小加，停下，”他瞪大眼求饶了。他的一只手伸到紧闭的双腿间按住了自己的胯部，皮肤则在努力控制时不断抽搐，“求你了，快停下。我是认真的，我快忍不住了。”

 

      加布里尔终于把车开回到了路上。杰克终于松了一口气。

 

      加布里尔坏笑地看向他，没有做声。杰克要气炸了，他知道他已经忍不了多久。

 

      “停车，小加，”他请求的时候声线都快抖起来了，“我得上厕所。我真的忍不住了，这得算在你头上。”

 

      小加眯起眼从眼角瞥了他一眼。

 

      他终于减速，并停在了路边。杰克感激地叹了口气，小加甚至没有再故意颠簸几下，只是平缓地停下。

 

      但等他要握上车门把手的时候，小加伸过手来抓住了他。

 

      “我说了你可以出去了吗？”他平静地开口了，眼中有些看不透的情绪。杰克有些惊讶。他摇了摇头。“到后座上去。”

 

      杰克能听出来小加是认真的，而且他也没有什么力气可以吵了。他打开门爬到了后座，小加也这么做了。杰克在后座上扭动着夹紧了双腿。加布里尔转过身去，抓住他的下巴看向了他。

 

      “算在我头上，嗯？”他小声问道，双手则在爱抚杰克的侧脸。

 

      杰克双眼紧闭地用力摇了摇头，“不，不是的，我不是那个意思……”

 

      “你才是那个忍不住的人，小杰克，但，嘿，没关系，”小加的一只手在抚摸杰克的短发，另一只则握住了杰克的大腿。

 

      “求你了，”杰克小声乞求了，甚至连音节都连贯不起来。

 

      加布里尔只是抓住了他的膝盖，迫使他分开了双腿。

 

      “你真的要尿了吗，亲爱的？”他问道。杰克点了点头，“那好，尿吧。”

 

      杰克皱起了眉头。

 

      小加肯定不是真心想让他尿在车里的吧？他们之后还得洗干净车子，而且这辆车在接下来的路程里都会散发着尿骚味……但，哦，他是认真的。小加正专心致志地看着他，就像他在期待一样。

 

      “小加，我不能……啊！”杰克没说完的话变成了绝望的呻吟。小加的手来到了他的下腹处，并突然按了下去，非常用力。他的另一只手则隔着杰克的牛仔裤不断抚摸他的胯间。杰克开始口齿不清，他开始请求小加停下，乞求他停下，但加布里尔没有停下。他只是继续把手压在杰克的腹部。天啊，杰克能感受到自己开始漏尿了。

 

      “来，宝贝，”小加说着靠上来，低沉而粗哑的声音传到了他耳朵里，“你想要尿，那就尿啊，毕竟都是我的错，你是被逼的，对吧？所以现在我要当个好人，你可以尿出来了。”

 

      杰克开始排尿后就停不下来了，就像是他打开了什么开关后再也关不上了一样。他能感受到尿液开始渗进他的内裤。等那些液体开始渗进他的牛仔裤时，杰克羞耻地闭上了双眼。他的尿液扩散到了人造皮革上，他甚至能听到那些液体在不断滴到地板上。他呜咽了起来，甚至有点想哭，因为他把一切弄得一团糟了，但那感觉真的太好了。他的双手紧紧抓住了加布里尔的衬衫前襟，而加布里尔则继续用他已经被弄湿的手按揉着他还困在衣服里的阴茎。

 

      加布里尔还在他耳边嘲讽地说着鼓励的话：

 

      “你终于懂了，宝贝，就这样。这没什么的。我早就知道你没办法按我说的忍住。你把车子弄得一团糟了，而我得开着充满尿骚味的车回去。你得想想要怎么跟别人解释哦。”

 

      等他的尿流停下的时候，杰克都快哭起来了。他不可自制地挺腰撞进加布里尔的手里。但那只手离开了。小加用杰克的T恤擦干净了自己的手。杰克打了个颤。

 

      “我们得继续赶路了，”他准备出车门的时候开口了。他的声音没有起伏，就像是什么都没有发生一样，“我觉得你最好脱掉身上的衣服，除非你想要全程都泡在里面。”

 

————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、 按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对  
> 2、 然后Jack大概就真的全身苛体地坐在副驾了吧x  
> 3、 故意开国道不开高速的噶 【了然的眼神x】  
> 4、 还是希望你们能阅读愉快❤  
> 5、 我真的，好喜欢Dom!Gabe和sub!Jack啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 【尖叫】  
> 6、 Ds的最终境界，当然就是Watersports 和 Public Claiming啊❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
